


No One Like You

by castielsangel_x



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bartender AU, Drabbles, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsangel_x/pseuds/castielsangel_x
Summary: A collection of drabbles/prompt fills between Hank Anderson and Connor. Drabbles range from platonic to romantic. NSFW warning.





	No One Like You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first venture into his fandom and I'm kinda scared. But I love this pairing and I hope I can do them justice. Enjoy.

It had been a long day at the office when Hank rolled up to Jimmy’s Bar, absolutely desperate for a strong drink and some basketball on the TV. The red sign above the door was flashing more often than usual, probably faulty, and Hank found it irritating. He got out of the car and he moved towards the door, shoving it open and making the other patrons look at him, a few greetings flung in his direction as he moved to his usual seat at the bar, looking up into a pair of soft brown eyes, the young man in front of him smiling gently at him. Well this was new. And young brown eyes in front of him was hot.

“What can I get you, sir?” Brown Eyes asked. Well, his voice was different from what he expected, but Hank didn’t really know what he had expected.

“Erm, scotch. Neat,” he said, watching the young man. He nodded and placed a glass down in front of Hank before pouring in his preferred poison. “Not seen you here before.” Brown Eyes smiled gently.

“Jimmy needed an extra hand. Family illness,” he said. “You must be Lieutenant Anderson.”

“How …?”

“I was told this was your seat and that you constantly look like you need a good drink,” he said. Hank knew he should be irritated but he found himself chuckling as he could imagine Jimmy telling Brown Eyes about his usual customers.

“Bet Jimmy told you I was a cantankerous old prick who has a mouth like a fuckin’ sailor,” Hank said, lifting his glass to his lips and took a quick drink, almost moaning out loud at the satisfying burn down his throat. Brown Eyes huffed a laugh.

“Something like that,” he said, picking up a glass and drying it off, before he did the same with the rest that had been washed.

“You seem to know me but I’m at a loss here, kid. What’s your name, if I’m gonna be seeing you around here more,” he said.

“Jesus, Hank, stop flirting with the kid. You’ll scare him off,” the guy in the stool next to him said. “Jimmy doesn’t need your old ass scaring off his help.” Hank turned and smirked.

“Fuck you, Derek. Only asking the kid his name,” he replied before taking another drink. Brown Eyes leaned forward on his elbows on the bar, moving his face a little closer to Hank’s.

“Connor. My name is Connor and I’m definitely not opposed to some flirting every now and then,” he said, catching Hank’s eye and winking before he threw the towel over his shoulder and moved through to the stockroom. Hank watched him go, eyes a little wider than they were. What the fuck just happened? Not what he was expecting anyway. But he found he liked it a little more than he thought he would.

“Hank, I salute you. I dunno how the fuck you do it,” Derek said, taking a drink and shaking his head in disbelief. Hank shook his own head gently, following the other man’s example and taking another drink, draining the glass quickly, the burn causing him to twitch a little before he exhaled. The rest of the night was uneventful, just idle chat with other customers as Connor did as he needed to do. It was a relatively peaceful evening until Detective Gavin Reed came barging through the door, case file in hand.

“Thought I’d find you drowning your sorrows nearby, Hank. Never ceases to amaze me how you can still make it to work,” he said as he slammed the case file down in front of him.

“And it never ceases to amaze me that you call yourself a detective if you need to come to me for help. What the fuck do you want?” he asked, holding up his glass to Connor, who moved forward. “Make it a double, kid.” Gavin looked over at Connor, looking him up and down, that lecherous look on his face.

“Hmm, I can see why you like coming here,” Gavin said, leaning on the bar, looking over at Connor. “What’s your name, huh?” Hank rolled his eyes as Connor’s narrowed at Gavin.

“Don’t know what business it is of yours,” Connor said and Hank smirked into his glass.

“You always speak to cops like that? Not very polite is it?” Gavin said curtly, making Hank realise he was getting angry at Connor’s dismissal. “I asked you a question.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realise you were police yet I didn’t realise I came to work to be interrogated,” he said.

“For Christ sake’s, Reed. Leave him alone. You don’t need to be a dick,” Hank said, putting his glass down before he turned to Reed. “Unless he’s in trouble, he doesn’t need to tell you his name. Now, what do you want?” But Gavin didn’t like to be ignored. He reached across the bar and grabbed Connor’s arm.

“Hey, I’m talking to you, asshole,” he said and everything happened so fast. Hank stood from his stool and grabbed the front of Gavin’s leather jacket before he whirled him round and slammed him down on top of one of the empty tables behind him, winding the younger man. Connor called out his name but he didn’t register it. He was too busy wanting to punch the fuck out of Gavin Reed from being a dickhead. He didn’t know what came over him, but he didn’t want Gavin touching Connor.

“Jesus, Hank. Get the fuck off me,” Gavin said, pushing Hank off and standing, brushing himself off. “The fuck’s the matter with you?”

“You’re a fucking detective, dickhead. He did nothing to you. Don’t you fucking touch him again,” Hank said. The entire bar was quiet, just watching the scene. Hank picked up the case file and shoved it into Gavin’s chest. “Now fuck off. It’s my night off.” Gavin looked between Hank and Connor, the younger man watching the detective with wide brown eyes.

“You better be careful, Hank. Someone is gonna take that badge from you one day because you fuck up …”

“And do you think it’s gonna be you? Fuck off, Reed,” he said, and the younger detective stomped out of the bar, much to everyone’s relief. Hank picked up his stool that had been knocked over as Connor was mopping up his spilled scotch. “I’m sorry about that, Connor …”

“No … thank you, lieutenant. No one has stuck up for me like that before,” he said with a smile. He pulled out his wallet to pay for another drink but Connor held up his hand. “Double scotch … on the house.” Hank found himself smiling at the younger man.

“Call me Hank.” The night went on and the two men chatted when Connor wasn’t serving other customers or cleaning up the bar. Hank felt awful that Connor had to go and get verbally abused by Gavin Reed of all people and he would without a doubt be making sure that when he saw the other detective in the office, he’d give him a piece of his mind. It was almost ten when Jimmy turned up again, apologising to Connor for leaving him so long but Connor assured him he was fine and he could manage. Jimmy bumped fists with Hank on the way past before patting the older man on the back.

“Hope this prick didn’t give you any trouble, kid,” Jimmy said, playfully shoving Hank with his elbow.

“No, but one of my detectives at the DPD did. He came off worse, I can assure you,” Hank said. Connor slipped off his apron and handed it to Jimmy, before heading through to the stock room and grabbing his things before he appeared again.

“I’ll be off, Jimmy. Call if you need me. I’m happy to help,” he said and Jimmy smiled in thanks before bumping fists with Connor this time.

“Thanks, man. You’re a good kid,” he said before he got to serving. Connor looked at Hank, hoisting his bag up on his shoulders.

“Thank you again, lieu- … Hank,” he said. “No doubt I’ll see you again.” Hank nodded. He felt like he didn’t want to let Connor go yet thought. In the small amount of time they had spent together, he realised he wanted to spend more time with him. Connor patted him on the shoulder before running his hand from one to the other across his back, as subtle as he could, on the way to the door. Hank felt his whole body shiver. _Fuck_ , what the hell was he thinking? He got up from his stool, bidding everyone a quick goodbye before he stepped outside after Connor.

“Come home with me,” he blurted out. _Fuck sake Hank_ , he thought to himself. Connor stared at him for a moment before a smile slid onto his perfect face.

“Convince me.” It was Hank’s turn to smile.

“I have a big dumb dog who would sooner lick you to death than attack you.”

“Lead the way.’


End file.
